Guardians of the Galaxy
'Guardians of the Galaxy' Guardians of the Galaxy is the Twenty-third raid event and the eightieth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features New Raid Boss Introduction *A new Provocateur Raid Boss has emerged in the Guardians of the Galaxy Raid Event. These new Raid Bosses drop special Orbs which are useful for the Guardians of the Galaxy event. *They are quick, cautious and do not appear very often. These Provocateur Raid Bosses are also highly evasive. *If you fail to defeat them on the first strike, they may just ESCAPE before you have the chance at another attack! *To aid you in your attack of these bosses, the "Devastating Attack" function will be made available to more players when they appear. Take advantage of this opportunity to deal devastating attacks if you happen to chance upon the Provocateur Raid Boss! *If the "Devastating Attack" does not deal enough damage to defeat the Provocateur Raid Bosses, they may still escape! *Due to the elusive nature of the Provocateur Raid Bosses, it would be highly recommended to stock up on PP/RPP to deal sufficient damage to defeat them in 1 strike! *Decipher the code to find out who this new raid boss is: ea.fbfgcg, -ia.eeijja *Using this table, derive the coordinates: 40.515626,-80.448990 *You will find that the coordinates lead you to Raccoon Creek State Park. *You got it right! This new Provocateur Raid Boss is Rocket Raccoon! New Orb Wheel is here! *Defeat the newly introduced Provocateur Raid Boss to obtain the highly coveted Orbs Ronan is after. *Collect as many Orbs as you can and use them for opportunities to spin the Orb Wheel to get very enticing rewards! You might just be able to get your hands on the new Enforcer Ronan card. *The Orbs are exclusive to the Guardians of the Galaxy Raid Event, so hurry, defeat as many Provocateur raid bosses to get your well-deserved Orbs now! Orbs affect Customized Card! *Customization card, the one and only Loner Nova+, is available in the Guardians of the Galaxy raid event! *Unlike previous event, thanks to the special power of the Orbs, you can now add danger boost effects to the customized card. This danger boost effect will be activated during the next Co-op X event. *You need Orbs instead of C. Points to boost the danger effect panels. Mypage Custom Item *Mypage Custom Items can be obtained from Norn Stone Exchange in this Guardians of the Galaxy raid event! Don't miss out on the opportunity to receive them! New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [From Grace Star-Lord|[Fall From Grace Star-Lord]] (Legendary) * [Galaxy’s Deadliest Gamora (U Rare) * [Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) * [in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) * [Jean Grey|[Time-Lost Jean Grey]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [TV Groot Rocket Raccoon|[Mojo TV Groot & Rocket Raccoon]] * [Scholar Dr. Strange|[Occult Scholar Dr. Strange]] * [Drax|[Nemesis Drax]] * [Armor Iron Man|[Cosmic Armor Iron Man]] * [the Torch Rhoman Dey|[Passing the Torch Rhoman Dey]] * [of Odin Angela|[Daughter of Odin Angela]] * [Ending Eternity|[Without Ending Eternity]] * [Trip Red Hulk|[Power Trip Red Hulk]] * [Mary Agent Venom|[Hail Mary Agent Venom]] Raider Cards New Card Raiders= |-| Old Card Raiders= |-| Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. All values are multiplied by the Damage bonus of the boss being attacked RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *RDS bars can be used automatically by selecting the number of RDS attack while fighting a boss. All natural RDS will be used first, and the rest will be topped up by RDS bars. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to use 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *It will be possible to use a hyper attack using 2 Power Pack or 2 Personal Power Pack. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar is equivalent to one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Raid event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. *All card abilities will also give a boost Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Raid Boss Weakness Schedule Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a boss. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details |- ! Main ! Multiplier |- | 1 ||12,000 ||1.2x |- | 2 ||60,000 ||1.2x |- | 3 ||150,000 ||1.5x |- | 4 ||300,000 ||1.5x |- | 5 || ||1.5x |- | 6 ||600,000 ||1.5x |- | 7 ||750,000 ||1.5x |- | 8 ||900,000 ||1.5x |- | 9 ||1,050,000 ||1.5 |- | 10 ||1,200,000 ||1.5x |- | 11 ||1,350,000 ||1.5x |- | 12 ||1,500,000 ||1.5x |- | 13 ||1,800,000 ||1.5x |- | 14 ||2,100,000 ||1.5x |- | 15 ||2,560,000 ||1.5x |- | 16 || ||1.6x |- | 17 ||3,200,000 || 1.6x |- | 18 ||4,000,000 || 1.6x |- | 19 ||4,800,000 || 1.6x |- | 20 ||5,600,000 ||1.6x |- | 25 ||6,800,000 ||1.7x |- | 30 ||7,650,000 ||1.7x |- | 35 ||8,500,000 ||1.7x |- | 40 ||10,200,000 ||1.7x |- | 45 ||12,600,000 ||1.8x |- | 50 ||14,400,000 ||1.8x |- | 55 ||16,200,000 ||1.8x |- | 60 ||18,000,000 ||1.8x |- | 65 ||20,900,000 ||1.9x |- | 70 ||22,800,000 ||1.9x |- | 75 ||30,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 80 ||36,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 85 ||42,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 90 ||48,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 95 ||54,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 100 ||60,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 110 ||70,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 120 ||80,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 130 ||105,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 140 ||126,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 150 ||168,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 160 ||220,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 170 ||330,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 180 ||440,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 190 ||690,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 200 ||1,150,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 210 ||1,725,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 220 ||2,400,000,000 ||2.4x |- | 230 ||3,125,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 240 ||3,750,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 250 ||5,000,000,000 ||2.5x |} Huge Raid Boss Will Appear Between (ET): * : April 21th, 12:00 am - April 24th, 12:00 am * Multiple players can press the "Ask for Support" button when facing a Huge Raid boss. Dozens of agents can take on these bosses at once. * Huge Raid Bosses will drop Purple ISO-8 Shards. These shard can be exchanged for various cards and items. Top prizes include [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]], and [Boom Fragment ISO-8|[Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]]. One Shot Daily Raid Boss The one shot daily raid boss can be attacked once every 24 hours, starting from 5:00 am (ET). Every attack will be a 6-RDS strength attack that uses no RDS. Defeat the one shot daily raid boss to receive 10 Norn Crystal and a Level Up ISO-8 Serum. Unsuccessful attempts to defeat the boss will yield a Level Up ISO-8 Serum,and all damage dealt will carry over to the next day. When a one-shot daily raid boss is defeated, an even stronger one will appear the next day. Rewards Personal= !Raid Rating |- |1 - 5 |[From Grace Star-Lord|[Fall From Grace Star-Lord]] (Legendary) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x30 Odin's Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |6 - 30 |[From Grace Star-Lord|[Fall From Grace Star-Lord]] (Legendary) x1 Odin's Decree (UL) x15 Odin's Decree (L) x15 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |31 - 100 |[Galaxy’s Deadliest Gamora (U Rare) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x10 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |101 - 300 |[Galaxy’s Deadliest Gamora (U Rare) x1 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |301 - 999 |[Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Odin's Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |1,001 - 3,000 |[Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |3,001 - 4,999 |[Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |5,001 - 8,000 |[Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |8,001 - 9,999 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | |- |10,001 - 15,000 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |15,001 - 19,999 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |20,001 - 29,999 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |30,001 - 39,999 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |40,001 - 49,999 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |50,001 - 100,000 |[Jean Grey|[Time-Lost Jean Grey]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | | |- |100,001 - 200,000 |[Jean Grey|[Time-Lost Jean Grey]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | |- |200,001 - 500,000 |200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, or 50,000th will get an [Galaxy’s Deadliest Gamora (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Alliance= !Raid Rating |- | 1 - 150 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 1,200,000 |[Monk Moondragon|[Telepathic Monk Moondragon]] (SS Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151 - 1,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 300,000 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 1,001 - 3,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 270,000 |[in Space Cosmo|[Lost in Space Cosmo]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 3,001 - 7,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 90,000 |[Jean Grey|[Time-Lost Jean Grey]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 7,001 - 30,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 60,000 |[Jean Grey|[Time-Lost Jean Grey]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 30,001 - 80,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 30,000 |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Norn Stone Exchange - Deluxe Reward Set= 1= |-| 2= |-| Normal= *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. }}